coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9915 (4th November 2019)
Plot Brian takes Abi through her maths as its her GCSE exam tomorrow but she is making no progress. Maria tells Steve to calm down as far as Ali is concerned. He isn't interested and Sally backs him up when he asks her opinion as to whether he should report him for negligence. Gail and Shona argue when she goes out for a wedding dress fitting. Peter takes charge of a delivery of beard oil supplies for Sinead. Maria also defends Ali to Gary when he tries to stir things up about him. Steve tells Dr Gaddas about Ali. A passing remark from Sarah makes Gail think about cancelling the wedding behind Shona's back. Feeling at a loose end, Kevin asks Abi out for an after-hours drink. She agrees despite her backlog of revision. Steve visits Emma who has been told she is being discharged tomorrow. She bears no malice towards Ali and tells him not to bear grudges. Carla is interested in the beard oil business as a way of helping Daniel. Dr Gaddas tells Ali she has made further investigations of Emma's case and it's left her no option to report him for negligence herself. Jack isn't happy about staying with Sally while Kevin is out with Abi. Shona is livid when she finds out that Gail has cancelled the flowers and balloons. Brian drops Abi in it when he tells Sally that Abi has a maths exam tomorrow and an English literature one on Friday. Ali summons Maria for a chat and apologies for the way he's acted, trying to explain himself to her. He breaks the news that he's been reported. Adam sees them in Victoria Gardens as he walks past. He delights in stirring things up with Gary when he sees him in Roy's Rolls by mentioning what he's seen. Steve enjoys passing the time with Emma in hospital. Nick tries to think for ways of getting to see Josh to plead with him to see his statement. As Gary watches from across Victoria Street, Maria advises Ali as to the best course to take. He's livid when he sees Ali lean in for a kiss which she returns with only the briefest of reluctance. Cast Regular cast *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey Guest cast *Delivery Man - John May *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie Places *Coronation Street *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Trim Up North *Weatherfield General - Emma's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve reports Ali to Dr Gaddas; and Shona is shocked to discover Gail has taken it upon herself to cancel the wedding. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,059,642 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes